


Nervous

by Lillipad760



Series: Just little fics I wrote of an alternate universe that all connects [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillipad760/pseuds/Lillipad760





	Nervous

Charlie was nervous. She had an uncommon invite to watch Star Trek with Dean and a few of his friends. They were best friends, so of course Charlie commonly went over to hang our with Dean, just not with his other friends present.

She was gradually becoming less nervous and more terrified. What if they didn't like her or her permanently red hair? How would Dean reach to an inopportune argument between her and someone else? She didn't want to know.

She temporarily got like this. Worrying about little things that should bother her as much as they did. But they still did. She had previously thought their was something wrong with herself before she realized to accept it.

She was on her way to Dean's subsequent to Dean's other "friend" Cas. She knew they were together but Dean didn't want his father to know. She was dying to meet Cas though! It was an opportune time to be arriving. Before too many people she didn't really want to meet, and before Cas so Dean and him could have already greeted each other.

While she reached for the door, it abruptly shot open, revealing a tall, dark haired boy with the bluest eyes she's ever seen. She realized this must be Dean's boyfriend, Cas. Dean always described him as "little guy" or "shorted than me" and "so cute" that she figured he'd be shorter. She told him as much and was only met with a smile. This might not be so bad after all.


End file.
